The Best Deceptions
by Jay Carrabba
Summary: Everybody wishes they could be happy. "The best deceptions" are just an epiphany of our dreams. However, Jeff Hardy slowly found that out the hard way.
1. The Dream Begins

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Note: This story is rated R (it contains sexual content and homosexual relations.) Hope everyone enjoys the story ;D ~ Jay Carrabba  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
       The arena goes pitch black. For that split second all is serene and quiet. It's as if every fan stopped dead in their tracks, holding their breath, just waiting to see who comes through the curtain and onto the entrance platform to the ring.  
  
         It's like a chain reaction, one fan after the next, jumping tot heir feet screaming their hearts content out. Every guy either enjoys his risktaking or looks up to him, every girl wishes they could be with him. But everybody loves him. And as soon as those drums start poundign and that guitar starts blaring through the loud speakers, you automatically know you're in for a great show. Win or lose, the outcome doesn't matter.  
  
          "Here it goes," he says to himself, pushing open the black curtain and running to the center of Raw's entrance platform. The ultra-violet light brightens the stage as the crowd continues to cheer the young talent on.  
  
         "Introducing.." Lillian Garcia booms into her microphone. "The challenger.. weighing in at 215 pounds. From Cameron, North Carolina... JEFF HARDY!!"  
  
         Jeff Hardy, head-banging to his catchy music, spits out the water in his mouth and taking a deep breath strides down the ramp to the center. Looking towards his left, then to his right, he salutes the roraring crowd and continues to the ring. Sliding through, he runs to the turnbuckle towards his left. He jumps up, saluting the crowd with the guns and bangs his body-painted head and vibrantly colored hair to his music.  
  
         Suddenly, the crowd goes dead silent. Jeff stops dead in his tracks, staring through the jaw-dropping crowd. All that can be seen is the faces of fans, shocked by what they see. He notices many guys turning their heads. In a second's notice the girls in the crowd start screaming and whistling, camera flashes everywhere. He looks over his right shoulder to see if anyone is behind him. Then he turns to his left and suddenly goes from a peach flesh color to a pale white. His eyes become fixiated on the titantron, realizing why the fans reacted the way they did. For Jeff had not known his belt was undone and as he jumped onto the turnbuckle he had not only gained the glory from every female in the arena, but ended up showing "all his glory" to the crowd.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
         "Holy crap!" Jeff screamed as he sprang up, gasping for breath. Looking around himself, he regained his senses. "Phew!" he sighed as he wiped his forehead with his wifebeater. "It was all just a dream." Getting out of his bed, he walks across his room into his bathroom. Turning the knobs, he cups his hands underneath the faucet and splashes his face with cold water. His phone starts to ring. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" he says aloud, walking towards his night table.  
  
         "Hello?"  
         "Hey, Jeffro! It's me, Matt. How are things?"  
         "Ah, man. Same `ole, same `ole. What about you?"  
         "I'm doing great. Amy's [Lita] rehab is going really well. Are you sure things are alright?"  
         "Yeah man, why do you ask?"  
         "Well, um.. you know.."  
         "I know what.."  
         "Last night bro.."  
         "Yeah, spit it out man. What happened last night?"  
         "You mean, you don't remember?"  
         "Remember what?"  
         "Put it this way Jeffro, you're lucky Raw is taped 5 minutes prior to it going on the air. Thank god for censors or millions of T.V viewers would've had one hell of a sight last night.."  
         "Matt, what are you talking about?"  
         "You really don't remember do you?"  
         "Matt.. I still.."  
  
         Jeff went speechless as he dropped the phone..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
         Matt parked his car in the driveway. Whistling "Courduroy," he took the keys out of his car, closing the door. Looking through them, he found the key to the lock of the front door. Still whistling and in good spirits, he unlocked the door, walking in and shutting the door behind him. "Jeffro, I'm here!" he yelled taking off his coat and setting it on Jeff's couch in his living room. A jingle was heard down the hall, growing louder and louder. "Hey, Liger!" Matt said chuckling, bending down and scratching the lilttle pug's head. "How are ya boy?"  
  
         Stepping back up, Matt walked down the hallway towards Jeff's bedroom. "Jeffro??" Matt called. "Wake up ya lazy bum!" As matt came closwer towards Jeff's door, he could hear a faint crying. "Jeff?" Matt called again as he pushed open the bedroom door. Jeff, tossing and turning in his bed, kept repeating "No!" with each toss and turn he made. "Jeff, wake up!" Matt said as he calmly put his hand on Jeff's left arm.  
  
         "Huh?" Jeff yelled, springing up from his sleep. "Jeffro, you were having a bad dream." Matt exclaimed. "A dream? It was just a dream? Oh my god Matty! I dreamt that I had this big match. And i did my usual entrance, except when I jumped on the turnbuckle, my pants fell down, and.."  
         "Whoa, whoa! Hold on there bro!" Matt replied. "You don't remember?"  
         "No wait, let me finish Matt!" Jeff said eagerly. "I woke up in my dream, thinking it was all a dream when you called me and told me it wasn't. But wow it felt so real! Man, millions of people could've seen me fully exposed!"  
         "But Jeffro, you don't remember?"  
         "Remember what Matt?"  
         "That really happened, last night!"  
  
         Jeff stood there for a moment, clueless as to if he heard Matt correctly.  
  
         "Ahahahaha!" Matt laughed, holding his stomach. "I almost had you there, bro! Pretty funny dream though!" he chuckled, lightly punching Jeff's arm.  
         "You little bitch!" he cried, angrliy putting his bro in a headlock. "You do that to me again and I swear I'll.."  
         "You'll what, little bro?" Matt said, smirking and gave Jeff a noogie. "Go get showered, we have a big day ahead of us."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
i do feel that this was a tad vague and i didn't fully introduce all the characters in chapter 1 but i hope you all enjoy this story. any questions or comments feel free to leave them.  
  
~ jay carrabba 


	2. Facing Reality

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Note: This story is rated R (it contains sexual content and homosexual relations.) Hope everyone enjoys the story ;D ~ Jay Carrabba  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Backstage at Nassau Collesium in Vince McMahon's office, Gregory [Shane/Hurricane] Helms was waiting patiently on the leather couch. Looking at the end table to his left, he sees the latest issue of Raw magazine and picks it up. "Damn, he's looking good," he said to himself, staring at the cover of the magazine containing Jeff Hardy. "I wonder why the boss called me in here," he thought to himself while flipping thr the magazine.  
  
The door opens and Greg looks up as Vince walks through the door and towards his desk. Greg started to get up. "No, no. Sit down Greg, please" Vince said, sitting down in his black leather office chair behind his desk. "Before you ask me any questions, I want you to know I'm very impressed in your improvements over these few months," Vince said anticipatingly. "Why, thank you sir," Greg replied, smiling. "With that said, I wanted to tell you your match tonight, and to tell you to keep up the good work." Vince shuffled through the papers on his desk, finding the line-up sheet. Leaning over the desk, he handed the paper to Greg.  
  
Greg eyed the lineup for later that day. Finally, at the very bottom of the page, he sees his name. "Me and Jeff versus Tommy and Rob?" Greg asked eagerly. "Wow, the main event. Thank you Mr.Mcmahon!" he cheerfully replied, extending his hand to Vince. Shaking hands and taking the paper from Greg, Vince escorts Greg out of his office. Closing the door behind him, Greg leans onto the door with his back. "I can't wait to see Jeff and tell him the news," he thinks in his head, sighing. "I hope Jeff wears that see-through white mesh top and those black jeans that really show off his ass."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jeff fiddles around with the radio knobs inside Matt's car. "New York's number one rock station.. 92.3.. K-ROCK." Linkin Park's "One Step Closer" blastso n the car speakers as the boys cruise down Meadowbrook Parkway towards Nassau Collesium.  
  
"So, Jeffro, I've been meaning to ask you.."  
"Ask me what, bro?"  
"How are things with the single life treating ya?"  
"Ahh.. you know how it is Matt. I just gotta move on. I'm over her."  
"Wel man, I hope you find a new chick soon, cause man it's killing me to see the pain in your eyes when something reminds you of her."  
  
Jeff knew it was a lie. He walked in to his girlfriend's apartment to see Shannon in her bed. Jeff wanted to punch the living daylights out of Shannon so badly, but he didn't. Jeff just turned around, and walked straight out of the apartment. Not a word spoken, not a tear shed. In a sense, he was kind of happy, because he really liked the dating scene. However, he felt sort of misplaced and kind of lonely. Jeff liked that feeling of attachment and love when he was in a relationship with someone. Jeff felt as if he had lost a small part of him. Now was one of those times where he wished the dream he had last night came true. He could have any girl or even guy in that matter. Occasionally in the past, Jeff had some encounters with some guys, which he just couldn't put aside.  
  
The boys got to the arena with no problem. "Here, I'll go bring your bags in. Just go find out what match you have tonight," Matt said to Jeff, popping the trunk to his car and pulling out Jeff's belongings. Jeff walked inside, wandering through the halls looking for Vince. As he turned the corner towards Vince's office, he stopped. Down the hall by Vince's door, stood Greg and Tommy talking. Jeff grilled Greg up and down. "Man, I never really noticed how good Shaney looks in those denim baggy jeans and a pale blue button down shirt," Jeff thought to himself, licking his lips.  
  
Greg and Jeff make eye contact, and Greg, smiling, motioned Jeff to come over. "Just the guy I was looking for," Greg casually exclaimed. "You and me are teaming up tonight versus Tommy here and Rob." "Really?" Jeff cheerfully replied, high-fiving Tommy. "Yeah, how about we all settle down for a bit and then grab a little food and discuss some strategy?" Tommy suggested. "No problem," Jeff and Greg replied consecutively, laughing. WIth Matt on the Smackdown roster, Greg and Tommy became two closer friends to Jeff.  
  
"Hey, guys? What's going on?" Matt asked as he walked up behind Greg and Tommy, putting an arm around both guys. "Matty, what are you doing here?" Greg said, smiling that grin which always seemed to cheer up Jeff. "Well, figuring I have some vacation time, I thought I'd bug my bro a few days and tour around with him. I mean, besides, who can resist New York City?" he laughed. "What's your match tonight Jeffro?" he eagerly asked. "Me and Jeff are versing Rob and Tommy, main event," Greg answered. "Ahh, Main event?" Jeffro asked. "Wonder what McMahon has got planned for us guys."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Limping back to the locker room with his left arm around Greg's shoulder, Jeff slowly walks to his locker room holding his stomach. "Man, you alright little bro?" Matt asks concerned as Greg helps Jeff sit down in a chair. "Sore as hell," Jeff replied. You could really tell he was in pain by the tone in his voice. "I must've landed my finisher wrong." Tommy comes walking into the locker. "Good match you guys, Tommy says and Greg and Jeff nod. "Matt, McMahon was looking to talk to you. Said it was urgent." Matt and Tommy walked out together.  
  
"Want me to get you some ice?" Greg asked concerningly. "Yeah, thanks man," Jeff answered, trying to give Greg a smile. But the pain was so unbearable for Jeff that he just keeled over groaning. Not even a minute passed, and Greg returned with an ice pack. Greg handed Jeff the ice pack, and Jeff tried to take off his mesh top, but groaned in more pain because he could not fully sit up straight. "Let me help you," Greg said, walking towards Jeff. "Lift up your arms." As Jeff slowly lifted his arms, Greg gently pulled Jeff's mesh top off.  
  
Greg bent down behing Jeff and taking the ice pack from Jeff's hand, placed it on his upper left shoulder-blade. "Where does it hurt, here?" Greg asked, gently applying the ice pack. "Nah, lower," Jeff replied, and Greg moved the ice pack towards Jeff's mid-back. "A little lower," Jeff said as he leaned forward a little, holding his stomach again. "What about here?" Greg asked as he slid the ice pack to Jeff's lower back with his left hand. Greg, thinking in his head, wanted nothing more than to stop Jeff's pain, but all he could do right now was think about kissing Jeff. Greg slowly slid his right hand on Jeff's right side of his stomach, towards Jeff's leg. "Perfect," Jeff said, letting out a low moan.  
  
"Man, I want to put my hand lower and rub my hand down his inner thigh," Greg thought to himself, staring at the back of Jeff. "Damn, this is just killing me," Jeff thought to himself, slowly moving his left hand across his stomach towards Greg's, until their two hands finally met. Jeff slowly moved his fingers in between Greg's, sort of rubbing them. Greg watched intently, getting more aroused.  
  
"I just can't take it anymore!" Greg said outloud, putting the ice pack to the floor. He stood up and walked to the locker room door, looking out into the hallway. "Is it something I did?" Jeff asked scared, thinking he might have freaked out Greg, although he knew Greg wasn't straight. "Yeah," Greg replied, closing the door to the locker room and locking it. Greg turned around, staring deeply into Jeff's eyes as he walked towards him. He bent down in front of Jeff, putting his hand on Jeff's upper left thigh and with his right hand, pushed away Jeff's soft blue hair behind his ears.  
  
At that exact moment, Jeff just wanted to pounce on Greg. He stared deeply into Greg's eyes, but he didn't know what Greg was thinking. Jeff had heard a conversation Matt had with Greg a while back and Greg was talking about his love life. From what Jeff gathered before walking into the room, he just knew Greg had been with a guy in the past.  
  
"You know, we've gotten closer as time has gone by," Greg calmly explained to Jeff, slowly putting his right hand behind Jeff's neck. "I've really gotten to know you better, and I've just gotten to like you.. alot." Jeff continued to stare into Greg's eyes. Greg turned his head laughing, and his cheeks turned a rosey color red. Jeff nearly melted in his chair as Greg smiled. Greg continued. "I guess what i'm trying to say.." "Just shut up Greg and kiss me," Jeff blurted out, putting his hands behind Greg's neck. Turning Greg's head so they made eye contact, Greg and Jeff just sat there, so silent that you would be able to hear the smallest pin drop.  
  
About a minute passed and just as Jeff pulled Greg closer to kiss him, the doorknob to the locker room started to rattle. "Jeff, you in here?" Matt said, knocking on the door. Greg let out a sigh, and getting up, unlocked the locker room door. Jeff just sat there, staring at the floor with a sort of hurt and disappointed look on his face. "How's the back, Jeffro?" Matt asked. Jeff didn't answer. Greg made eye contact with Matt and walked out of the room. "O.K. bro, what did you do?" Matt asked concerned. "I went to kiss him, but of coruse I always have bad timing because you just came in," Jeff answered in a low tone, staring at the floor. "Oh, sorry bro. But wait, you.. and Greg??" Matt was a little shocked. "I dont know what to say.." Jeff finally made eye contact with Matt. Matt could see Jeff really had feelings for Greg, but all this time he never said anything about them. "Don't say anything Matt. All I want is for you to be there for me," Jeff replied hesitantly.  
  
"Bro, you know I care about you. You mean the world to me. Of course I'll be there for you. Whether or not I agree with you, I'm always here." Matt smiled, hugging Jeff. "Greg's one of my closest friends. He's a great guy." Jeff slowly managed to smile. "However, I'm gonna have to talk to him," Matt responded with a concerned look on his face. "If he hurts you, I will have to break his neck." Jeff chuckled. "I'm sure that won't be a problem," Jeff answered. "I hope so," Matt said, putting his arm around Jeff as they left the locker room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 3 is on the way. Hope everyone enjoys the story so far.  
~ Jay Carrabba  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. To Meet Fate

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Note: This story is rated R (it contains sexual content and homosexual relations.) Hope everyone enjoys the story ;D ~ Jay Carrabba  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at his hotel room, Greg is lying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "I just can't get him out of my head," Greg thought to himself. All Greg could think about was how he wanted to be with Jeff right now and tell him everything that he's thinking of in his head. Greg eyed the phone on his night-table intently. It was a rather long time that Greg felt this intensly for a person, because his last breakup was pretty hard on him like Jeff's. However, he knew that if he didn't tell Jeff what he felt soon, there could be a chance Jeff would move on.  
  
"I just need to get this over with already," Greg said aloud to himself. "Whether or not Jeff likes me, I have to know." Greg rolled over to his side, but as soon as his fingertips touched the edge of the phone, thre was a knock on his door. "Maybe Jeff's read my mind," Greg thought to himself, sliding off the bed and walking towards the door. "Who is it?" Greg asked, hoping with all his might that it was jeff. "It's me.. Matt," Matt called out. Greg let out a dissapointing sigh, unlocked the door and motioned Matt to come in.  
  
"Ahh, I know that look on your face, Shaney boy. Don't worry I won't be staying long. I have somethign to talk to you about." Matt sat down in the nearest chair as Greg plopped down onto his bed.  
  
"What's up Matt?" Greg asked confused.  
  
"I talked to Jeff before.." Matt replied, eyeing Greg.  
  
"Listen, Matt.."  
  
"Oh.. shh.. before you say anything, I know what's going on between you two." Matt smiled. "And I'm okay with it."  
  
He got up and walked over towards the window, pushing the shade aside and looking out it.  
  
"At first I was a little uncomfortable about it, but I gave things alot of thought. I have to stick by Jeff no matter what, and Jeff hasn't been so happy in a really long time. But.. if you cause him any pain, you can count on me giving it back to you twice as hard." Matt eyed Greg.  
  
Greg smiled. "You know me, Matt. I'll be sure not to."  
  
Matt slyly punched Greg's arm lightly, smiled, and left the hotel room. Walking down the hall, he turned the corner and knocked on the 3rd door he passed, room 269. Jeff opened the door as soon as he knocked. "How'd it go?" Jeff asked in anticipation. "Man, little bro. Were you sitting by the door listening to hear me coming?" Matt replied, chuckling. "Nah bro, I was leaning on the door looking through the peep hole the entire time," Jeff sarcasitcally replied, laughing and rolling his eyes. "Very funny.." Matt said, walking into the room. "So?" Jeff asked, looking at Matt with a look similar to a young boy looking through the window of a pet store. "Why don't you go find out yourself?" Matt answered, pointing at the door. "I think I will," Jeff said. "Fine.." Matt said, sitting down. "Fine!!" Jeff yelled, shutting the door. He leaned his head against it and sighed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Greg sat there on his bed, speechless. He just didn't know what to think. But what he did know during those few minutes he lied there on his bed, motionless, that he did not want to waste any time. Sliding to the edge of his bed, he reached for the phone. Picking up the reciever, he loked at the paper by the phone, searching for the number for the lobby so he could find out Jeff's room number and call him up. Just as he dialed the first two digits of the lobby number, there was a knock on the door. "Who could it be now?" Greg wondered, hanging up the phone. Getting up, he walked towards the door, and not caring to ask who it was, opens it.  
  
Just as Greg is about to say Jeff's name, Jeff puts his hands behing Greg's neck, pulling Greg closer to him. Jeff slides his right hand down to Greg's lower back, and pulls Greg towards himself until their bodies meet. jeff passionately starts kissing Greg. Greg slowly pushes Jeff towards the bed, and still kissing Jeff, pushes the door closed with his right foot. Jeff falls onto the bed with Greg on top of him, still kissing eachother. Greg finally sits up. Taking a second to catch his breath, Greg takes his shirt off. He stares deeply into Jeff's eyes, smiling as he brushes Jeff's hair back with his left hand.  
  
"I've been meaning to tell you.." Jeff says as he stares back into Greg's eyes. "But damn, your smile makes me melt." Jeff pulls Greg towards him to kiss him, rolling over on top of Greg. As they make out, Jeff rubs his hands slowly up and down Greg's chest and stomach, placing them on his love handles. Greg pulls Jeff's shirt off, and Jeff starts to kiss down Greg's body. Starting from his lips, to his neck, then down to his chest. He stops underneath Greg's right nipple, and gently bites it. Greg plays with Jeff's hair, and tilting his head back, lets out a soft but deep moan.  
  
Greg, pulling Jeff's face up towards his, gently kisses Jeff and nibbles on his lower lip, sending chills down Jeff's spine. Greg slowly makes his way down Jeff, making Jeff feel like he had never felt before. He made his way down to Jeff's or stoamch, kissing right above Jeff's belly ring. Jeff rubbed his hands through Greg's hair with each moan he made. Greg finally fiddled around with Jeff's white punk stud belt, and slowly slipped Jeff's black jeans off. "By the looks of it, someone's enjoying themselves," Greg chuckled as he stared down below Jeff's torso. They rolled over, both undressing eachother. After about a few minutes of making out. Jeff felt through the piles of clothes on the floor until he found his wallet. Pulling out a condom, he slipped it on.  
  
Turning Greg over, the two embraced eachother. With each thrust Jeff made, he kissed Greg's neck, making him tremble. They went on until Jeff came. Jeff let out, and after taking a breath, removed the condom. Greg rolled on top of him, and nibbling on Jeff's left ear lobe, whispered "damn, you're good." They both laughed, and Greg laid on top of Jeff, leaning his head on Jeff's upper chest. "Where are we going here?" Greg asked after listening to Jeff's heartbeat for a few minutes, leaning up to look into Jeff's beautiful green eyes. "Honestly," Jeff replied. "I don't know.. But I do know I don't want you to stop." An hour went by and Jeff went at it with Greg until Greg reached his climax. Lying next to eachother, Greg wrapped his arms around Jeff, kissing Jeff's forehead as he fell asleep in Greg's arms. "I think I've just met fate," Greg said to himself, falling asleep to a big grin on his face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thanks to all the friends who have commented on my story so far and liked what they've read (well at leastt most of it cause the guys were sort of squeamishh about the "homosexual relations".)That includes marissa, roxy, tiff, alex, jay, nef, josh, juanti, jon, and teri, and Esquirella and Caitlin714 for leaving me reviews. The feedback was greatly appreciated ;D Hope you enjoy this chapter. ~ Jay Carrabba   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
